¿Qué pides tu?
by Seithan
Summary: Rima Mashiro, única hija del magnate Mashiro, conocido por su belleza…y frialdad, apartada del mundo por su apellido no sabe lo que significa amistad y mucho menos ese sentimiento llamado amor. Mal summary, bonita historia ( )
1. Prólogo

Prólogo

**Flashback**

Rima POV.

Me encontraba junto a la ventana de la casa de mi madre viendo la lluvia caer, no sabia muy bien como actuar con ella desde que se distancio de mi padre, con el cual actualmente vivía, aunque vivían en la misma ciudad rara vez veía a cualquiera de ellos, en especial a mi madre a la cual visitaba cada fin de mes claro que obligada por mi padre, quien alegaba que si no la visitaba podría haber problemas legales.

Suspire pesadamente y talle mis sienes.

La puerta de la entrada se abría mientras se escuchaban gritos emocionado de una niña.

Apreté los puños y corrí a la escalera de servicio hacia mi habitación, no quería sonreír a una familia que había traído mi desgracia hace mas de 6 años.

Abajo se escuchaban risas y voces, el esposo de mi madre tenia una risa fuerte, lo cual para algunos seria contagiosa pero para mi solo era desagradable.

Se escucho un suave toque en mi puerta por lo que me tape y aparente estar dormida, sentí como la puerta se abría levemente, mire por mis pestañas observando una pequeña cabeza que me miraba curiosa, seguramente sin saber si acercarse o no.

Me tense esperando que se acercara pero no lo hizo, sino que cerro la puerta con cuidado. Agudice el oído hasta dejar de escuchar los pequeños pasos de yaya.

Me destape y tome mi teléfono, la verdad no tenia muchas cosas que hacer, no tenia juegos, ni personas a las que llamar, además de que había acabado todos los libros que había guardado en el.

Mire el techo, odiaba esta casa tan estrecha, solo había tres habitaciones en las cuales solo una tenia baño, y esa definitivamente no era la mía.

Mire tentativamente la puerta, tenia que bajar a la primera planta donde todo el mundo se encontraba para poder usar el W.C., o podía aguantarme toda la noche hasta que se fueran adormir, para lo cual faltaban aproximadamente cuatro horas.

Refunfuñando me levante de la cama y arrastre mis pies a la puerta rezando por no encontrarme a alguien o volverme invisible de alguna manera.

De cualquier forma ninguna de las dos paso, en cuanto baje las escaleras lo mas silencioso que puede, tres cabezas voltearon a verme con sonrisas algo forzadas.

Baje la mirada y entre al baño cerrando la puerta tras de mi. Sentí mis ojos enrojecido, me mire en el espejo enojada conmigo misma, _llorar es para los débiles_, me repetía una y otra vez en mi cabeza.

Moje mi cara con cuidado, respire profundo…y me derrumbe, mas lagrimas empezaron a salir de mis ojos, me senté en el inodoro tapándome la boca para silenciar los rebeldes sollozos que querían salir. No podía mas con esto. Mire la encimera, tome una navaja de afeitar de mi "padrastro" y empecé a cortar mi antebrazo tratando de concentrarme en mi dolor físico olvidando lo emocional.

Este es mi primer fic, no se si va bien, ni siquiera me he parado a leerlo por miedo a no querer publicarlo. Espero que les guste (o que alguien lo lea, deja de ser negativa ¬¬,no puedo evitarloo). Si hay sugerencias deseo que me las digan (hagan feliz a esta alma :D) Evitando claro lo ofensivo =w=.

Seithan fuera


	2. Anything could happen

Hola a todos, este es mi segundo capitulo≧◠◡◠≦, tal vez quedo un poco aburrido, pero lo hice varias veces lo juro ⁀⊙﹏ ⁀, bueno chugo shara no es mío ಥ_ಥ, pero es un fic originario de mi y mi hermosa mente XD, lo juro.

* * *

Rima POV

_Buenos días, buenos días!, hoy es una hermosa mañana en nuestra ciudad con el sol resplandeciente en lo alto y el cielo despejado, perfecto para el primer día de muchos estudiantes…._

Me despertó la odiosa voz del locutor de la mañana que se escuchaba en la radio del despertador, me senté y mire mortificada al pequeño aparato rojo, no era madrugadora y menos cuando se trataba de la escuela.

Suspire y mire tentativamente la cama, sabia que si no me paraba me pararían, por lo que me puse en la orilla de la cómoda buscando mis pantuflas.

-Kusu-kusu despierta- dije hablándole con la voz mas clara que se puede intentar después de levantarse; mire detenidamente el huevo esperando que se moviera para después darme por vencida.

Decidí dar una ducha rápida para generar tiempo al ver que era muy temprano para mi estomago.

Entre al vestidor y mire mi nuevo uniforme.

La verdad podría haber sido peor, aunque todavía no me acostumbraba a la idea de uniforme, lo mire detenidamente, no me sentía orgullosa de el, no sabia nada sobre esa escuela y mucho menos el como actuar con personas de mi edad.

-Rima…- me voltee con una pequeña sonrisa hacia mi chara quien todavía se tallaba los ojos-¿Qué vamos a comer hoy?- dijo posándose en mi cabeza y volviéndose a dormir, tal vez con kusu-kusu no seria tan malo el día…

* * *

Mire por la ventana del auto a la gente pasar, personas corriendo hacia su trabajo, amagos encontrándose para ir a la escuela, enamorados tomados de la mano caminando muy juntos…en fin, variedad de personas que no tenían nada que ver conmigo. Apoye mi cabeza en la ventana tentada a despertar a kusu-kusu para hablar con ella, pero desistiendo de la ideal al sentir el carro frenando.

-¿Pero que rayos pasa?-exclame molesta por el interlocutor del auto que daba con el chofer

-Lo siento señorita, parece una pelea callejera- exclamo el empleado con voz preocupada- parecen ser estudiantes, ¿no deberíamos llamar a la policía?- suspire frustrada por el echo de que algo así hiciera perder mi tiempo.

-No es nuestro problema, rodéalos y sigue, si llegase a llegar tarde mi padre se enterara-dije con tono despectivo volviendo a mi no tan atrayente actividad de mirar personas.

Voltee un poco solo para ver a una pequeña multitud rodeando a los que seguramente serian los chicos, aunque como había dicho ese no era mi problema.

* * *

Llegamos a la escuela después de lo que se me hizo una eternidad, mi chara había despertado solo para esconderse en mi mochila de una manera mas cómoda; paramos en frente de lo que parecía mas un castillo que una institución y me ayudaron a bajar, evitando tocar mi bolso como siempre. Me esperaba alguien en la entrada como era de esperarse, aunque un poco joven para enseñar aquí.

-Hola - dijo la muchacha de pelo rosado emanando una personalidad cool an spycy- soy Amu Hinamori- ese apellido se me hacia familiar lo cual no era raro en una escuela de ricos bastardos como en la que me encontraba- el consejo estudiantil me envió para darte la cordial bienvenida a nuestra hermosa academia Seiyo- dijo tendiéndome la mano mas emocionada de lo que debería.

Mire su mano detenidamente, saque el gel antibacterial poniéndole un poco y dándole la mano a continuación; tenia una expresión de sorpresa, la cual casi me saca una sonrisa…pero no lo hizo.

-Soy Rima- dije quitando mi mano de la suya-Rima Mashiro- repetí mirándola fijamente con expresión controlada-Parece que las clases ya están empezando, así que podrías apurarte a decirme cual es mi grupo y clase? No querría llegar tarde y llamar atención innecesaria- dije con la voz mas dulce que tenia, abriendo mas mis ya grandes ojos, sabia que la gente así lo que quería cuando ponía esa expresión.

La chica me miro con expresión desconcertada (de nuevo) para después encaminarse hacia el instituto invitándome a seguirla con un gesto de mano.

Abrió la boca seguramente para empezar una conversación por lo que la corte antes de un momento incomodo.

-No me gusta hablar-dije francamente mirando hacia el frente- así que te pido de favor abstenerte de esa acción conmigo- dije dirigiendo mi mirada a ella por una fracción de segundo para que entendiera que hablaba en serio.

-Y-ya estamos aquí- dijo parándose enfrente de una puerta en la que se leía 1A- Te presentare pero tendrás que esperar un minuto- dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando, mientras me recargaba en la pared y suspire; no vendría a la escuela hacer amigos, no los necesitaba, la amistad solo era una debilidad, en esta vida no podias entregarle a nadie el corazón porque seguramente lo romperían en un futuro cercano frente a ti, yo no necesitaba a nadie ya que yo era fuerte.

* * *

Por favor dejen sus reviews, para saber que opinan sobre la historia, si quieren que quite a los charas o si tienen alguna recomendación y hasta si no tienen con quien hablar （‐＾▽＾‐）

Seithan fuera ≧✯◡✯≦


	3. Wonderwall

Tercer capitulo! Chan chan chan…XD, Shugo chara no me pertenece, pero es un fic originario de mi y mi hermosa mente

* * *

Sentí la puerta correrse e inmediatamente mire a la chica de cabello rosa haciendo gestos para que entrase.

Con un suspiro de resignación entre, viendo atentamente los nuevos rostros, los cuales me miraban con bastante curiosidad, y una que otra expresión rara.

-Bueno chicos esta es su nueva compañera, que viene de…-bla bla bla, lo mismo de siempre, mire por la ventana esperando a que el maestro parase de hablar para así poder sentarme en algún lugar-señorita Mashiro?-dijo con voz irritada.

-Si?-dije respondiéndole con el mismo tono, acaso no sabia quien era mi padre?

-Le estaba preguntando si quisiera decir algunas palabras a su nuevo grupo?- dijo el profesor arqueando una ceja. Yo también podría hacer eso.

-Es meramente necesario?-masculle para mi, tome aire y mira con expresión desinteresada a la nada- Mi nombre es Rima Mashiro, pero pueden llamarme Mashiro-sama, Su alteza real, Reina o simplemente señorita Mashiro- dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras veía divertida algunos rostros en blanco y otros mas con expresiones de sorpresa- Mis hobbys son…

Me calle al escuchar la puerta azotarse.

-Perdón sensei, podemos entrar?-exclamaron dos chicos…creo, uno parecía mas una mujer, pero vestia el uniforme masculino, por lo que no podría saberlo a ciencia cierta, me parecía vagamente familiar…-Tuvimos algunos problemas en el camino.- ah ya recuerdo, eran los vándalos que no querían dejarme llegar a la escuela.

El chico de pelo naranja quien era el que había hablado, pareció no percatarse de mi presencia, parecía muy alegre y la tención que con tanto esfuerzo había provocado se desvaneció con una de sus sonrisas.

Estuve apunto de interrumpirlos cuando la puerta se abrió nuevamente, todo paso tan rápido… un azote, una chica en el suelo y muchas risas de mis compañeros.

La chica era igual que el otro chico que acompañaba al anaranjado ese, seguramente mellizos, tenían un extraño color de pelo, pero por lo demás parecían especimenes perfectos de humanos…pero que estaba pensando! Ellos me habían interrumpido.

-Ajam- dije simulando una tos poniendo mi puño cerca de mi boca, aunque parecía que nadie me prestaba atención- dije ajam!- exclame de nuevo atrallendo la atención de todos de nuevo-Quisiera saber donde es mi sitio- dije frunciéndole el seño al maestro, esperando una disculpa mas adelante.

Todos devolvieron la atención a mi, el maestro parecio darse cuenta que se había olvidadodo de mi, lo cual me enfurecio un poco mas.

-¿Estas perdida pequeña?- dijo el transexual de cabello morado mientras su amigo ayudaba a levantar a su hermana, se inclino un poco mas hacia mi para estar a la altura de mis ojos- Puedes decirle a tu onii-chan lo que te preocupa- en su cara había una sonrisa calida, parecía verdaderamente preocupado.

Parpadee un poco incrédula por las palabras del chico, el cual parecio malentender mi gesto por que extendió su mano para tomar la mia.

-No te preocupes encontraremos tu salón juntos- Se levanto y miro al sensei- ¿En que salón va para llevarla a su clase?

El sensei no alcanzo a responder ya que con toda la fuerza que pude acumular golpee la pantorrilla de ese tonto ante las miradas expectantes de todos y sali de la clase con toda la dignidad que pude recoger.

Corri hasta que me canse, terminando en lo que parecía una de las escaleras trasera…o delanteras, tal vez.

-Felicidades Rima- dije en voz alta- oficialmente tu dia no pudo ser peor; compañeros rero, maestros desconsiderados, ser confundida por una niña y no olvidemos que te has perdido!- dije sarcásticamente a la nada.

Me senté en un escalón escondiendo mi cara entre las rodillas, me sentía un poco sofocada por mi maratón, y no parecía haber maquinas distribuidoras mi mochila y busque entre el desorden mi MP3, era viejo, pasado de moda y todo eso, pero era lo primero que había comprado sin recurrir al dinero de mis padres, por lo que es mi orgullo.

Busque alguna canción con la que me sintiera comoda o por lo menos conectada, pero al ver que no encontraba ninguna me decidi por la siguiente que se escuchara.

Today is gonna be the day T

hat they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now…

No tenia nada contra esa canción por lo que decidi dejarla; me recosté y empecé a tararear la canción de oasis sin darme cuenta bailando en esa posición y señalando a la nada, dejándome llevar por los compases y la letra.

[…]Because maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me ?

And after all

You're my wonderwall.

Abrí mis ojos y ahí, inclinado sobre mi y con una sonrisa de disculpa se encontraba el objeto de mis ulceras.

Me levante de golpee golpeando su frente con la mía y me volví a recostar tallándomela.

-Primero me insultas y ahora me lastimas?- dije con la voz lastimosa mientras dos gotas se formaban en mis ojos.

-Tienes una bonita voz- dijo todavía con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

-No quieras desviar el tema!- grite enfurecida.

-Esta bien pequeña enojona- se sento junto a mi y me tendio una lata- viene por la paz…y por que el maestro me dijo-murmuro esa ultima frase en un tono tan bajo que pensé que la abria imajinado.

-No quiero- dije sentándome por fin y cruzando mis brazos.

-Vamos, insisto- dijo acercando de nuevo la lata. Suspire y la tome, no por el sino por que tenia sed.

-Entonces…me disculpas?-dijo mientras me veía tomar el refresco.

Le sonreí con la expresión mas tierna que pude.

-Definitivamente no- me encoji de hombros y le di la lata ya vacia.- Pero podría reconsiderarlo si me dijeras donde esta la salida.

Al parecer se quedo sin palabras ya que solo me miro, rode mis ojos y me encamine hacia la salida sin dirigirle una palabra mas.

Ahg hombres.

* * *

Seguramente se esperaban un capitulo mejor ya que no he actualizado en un tiempo, pero mi inspiración pelea contra mi flojera y la primera casi nunca gana; este episodio fue un poco chusco, pero prometo que dentro de poco habrá lagrimas sudor y sangre...ok no, pero bueno. Esta un poco largo y me disculpo por eso también es solo que no sabia muy bien como cerrarlo.(perdón si le aburrió) O﹏o

Tomare en cuenta los comentarios y quitare los charas, por lo que modificare también el capitulo dos, sin cambiar muchas cosas.\ ˚▽˚ /

¿Que les pareció la actitud de Nagi?¿Y la de Rima? \ (•◡•) /

Ah y si alguien no sabe, la canción se llama Wonderwall y es de Oasis, no tenia mucho que ver en el capitulo, pero la estaba escuchando y no queria abandonar mi mete.

Pd. Muchas gracias sus comentarios, estoy feliz de que les guste la historia y si desean que ponga o quite algo, no se contengan y escriban.

Un chocolate para tod as y nos estamos leyendo. Seithan fuera (‿◠)✌


	4. Forever and Always

Cuarto capitulo :D, Shugo chara no me pertenece, pero es un fic originario de mi y mi hermosa mente

* * *

-Bienvenida a casa señorita- me dijo el chofer mientras abría la puerta del auto, las sirvientas estaban en formación inclinándose como bienvenida, lo cual era…aburrido, ¿acaso no podían variar las rutinas?

Camine hacia las escaleras, sin detenerme a mirar a alguien realmente.

-Disculpe señorita- exclamo una chica, no recordaba su nombre y menos su rostro, aunque ahora que recordaba sabia muy poco sobre la mayoría de ellas- su padre llega hoy, por lo que pidió que no tuviera planes para la cena además de que le deje el vestido que me dijo que le dijera que usara-murmuro avergonzada, seguramente por el enredo de palabras.-además de que fuera puntual-dijo con la voz aun mas pequeña, seguro sintiendo mi enojo.

Apreté mis puños con rabia, quien se creía para decirme que hacer y como hacerlo, ya no tenia cinco para que me estuvieran diciendo como vestirme y mucho menos como comportarme.

_Ella no tiene la culpa_, exclamo una vocecita en mi cabeza; hice un gesto con la mano para que entendiera que había escuchado y seguí subiendo la maldita escalera.

Avente mi mochila al suelo nada mas llegar al cuarto y me tire a la cama fulminando la caja que se encontraba junto a mi.

Me senté a un lado y la tome entre las manos; era una caja muy elegante, blanca adornada con pequeños detalles dorados y un gran moño en el centro. Lo deshice

con cuidado de no romper nada.

Tenia que admitirlo, el vestido era precioso, rosado, tenia una cinta cerca de la parte del pecho y lo demás caía como pétalos hasta la rodilla, parecía sencillo pero para mi era perfecto.

Escuche que tocaron la puerta, pero no respondí ni respondería, por lo que corrí al probador a ponerme el vestido, sabiendo que la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta seria una criada con el fin de apurarme.

Mire la hora del reloj de pared, parecía que tenia el tiempo justo, pero una dama siempre podía llegar tarde siempre y cuando tuviera una razón valida y arreglarme lo era.

Después de quince minutos baje con paso lento caminando hacia el comedor,, antes de abrir la puerta me percate de que se escuchaba, además de la suave música de un violín y flauta, unas risas, lo cual me molesto ya que no sabia que tendríamos visitas.

Al entrar vi a mi padre sonriéndole a una mujer hermosa, seguramente su secretaria o alguna socia; no era anormal que trajera visitas, aunque un poco raro que fueran mujeres.

Carraspee un poco y dirigieron su atención a mi.

La mujer me sonrió dulcemente, lo cual me molesto, pero al ser seguramente un socio le correspondí la sonrisa.

Mi padre se levanto y me miro intensamente.

-Rima, que son estas horas de llegar?-dijo con tono de reproche; le puse ojos tristes y mire al suelo.

-Es que quería verme bonita por que rara vez comes conmigo- dije fingiendo una voz quebrada.

La mujer hizo un sonido de reproche hacia mi padre por regañarme, lo cual me llamo la atención, pero seguiría observando.

-lo siento hija- dijo en tono de disculpa mientras me invitaba a sentarme en la mesa, lo cual hice, claro que con ayuda de los camareros- Olvidándonos de eso, te presento a la señorita Hotori- la mujer volvió a sonreírme y su mirada se quedo en mi mas de lo normal en una presentación.

Asentí hacia ella en forma de saludo y me prepare para comer.

-Ella será tu nueva madre- levante mi vista del plato de golpe y sentí como el color de mis mejillas se perdía mientras mi cuchara impactaba el plato de crema, salpicando un poco el mantel.

-¿perdón?- tal vez no había escuchado bien, aunque al juzgar por la expresión de la cara de mi padre, había sido muy claro.

-la señorita Hitori acepto comprometerse conmigo hace unos días- se sentó lentamente mientras tomaba la mano de esa señora y me mostraba un hermoso anillo- la boda será dentro de poco…-y blablablá, no escuche nada mas, sentí nauseas al verlos tan juntos y sonrientes, además de que me estaba mareando.

Me pare de golpe de la mesa y mi padre interrumpió sus palabras reprochándome con la mirada.

-Rima, todavía no he terminado de hablar- me miro ceñudo, sin percatarse de mi estado, sentí que el aire se iba, por lo que lo le di una ultima mirada de dolor y sali corriendo a mi habitación, cerrando la puerta de golpe.

Mi piernas me dirigieron al baño en el cual, para mi horror, vomite.

Me senté cerca del toilette en blanco, mi padre no podría casarse de nuevo, el me prometió que si me quedaba con el nunca me traicionaría, el dijo que no era como la malnacida de mi madre…el me dijo que era importante en la familia.

Me hice un ovillo en el suelo mientras trataba de respiran con regularidad, pero al no poder busque con la vista mi inhalador, el cual no encontré.

Oprimí el botón de emergencia que se encontraba en la pared y rápidamente escuche pares de zapatos corriendo cerca de mi puerta.

Escuche como se abría precipidamente y como la del baño también.

No alcance a ver quienes era, seguramente los de seguridad, aunque había un chico joven tras ellos, seguramente un nuevo en practica o el hijo de algún sirviente.

Advertí como me gritaban, pero no escuchaba nada y de repente todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Perdón por no actualizar antes, es solo que eso de crecer conlleva grandes responsabilidades, las cuales en este caso son llamadas examenes y solo sirven para torturar a esta pobre adolescente , se que prometí que cambiaría el capitulo dos...y lo haré, algún día (ojos de convicción)

Ya tenia el capitulo...o por lo menos parte de el, juro que se veía mas largo en word, pero bueno, espero que les guste, siento que no me conecte mucho con las emociones de rima esta vez, pero prometo un capitulo intenso dentro de poco; espero empezar a actualizar a partir de ahora cada semana, lo mas seguro serian los miércoles,pero no se confíen.

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy felices en serio y espero que sigan escribiendo, lo que quieran, por que la historia es de mi para ustedes.

Creo que por ahora es todo; nos estamos leyendo.

Seithan fuera\ (•◡•) /.


End file.
